Bro Crush
by Stylexo
Summary: Matthew never got a date to the Valentine's Day dance. Neither did his brother Alfred. The two decide on going together. Valentine's Day AmeCan one-shot lemon.


**Happy Valentine's Day from me to you!**

**This is AmeCan! It is incest (this case is brother x brother), and the ending results in a lemon! If you don't like this type of stuff then I suggest you hit the back arrow on your web browser. **

**I don't own Hetalia. Rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. :3**

* * *

I sighed as the bell rang, letting classes out for the day. My binder was tucked under my right arm with my left carrying my laptop in it's case. The Valentine's Day dance was tonight and I had yet to ask anybody. Every girl that was going was pretty much taken, even though there weren't many. You had Elizabeta, Lili, Natalia, Katyusha, Bella, and a few others. Elizabeta announced she was going with Roderich, so she was no longer an option. Lili is a sweet girl, but I think she said something about not having a date at all since she was just going to hang out with her brother. Natalia.. let's not even go there.. Katyusha was sweet too, but she became ill just a few days ago with the flu. Bella was going with Lovino, I thought Lovino was going with Antonio, but I guess not. I already knew that Ludwig and Feliciano were going together, as well as Arthur and Francis.. You'd never know those two would have decided to go together either.

There was one option though. Actually several, now that I thought about it. Gilbert did mention that he hadn't found a date. Neither has Ivan, but I wasn't going for either male. I can't ask many people, since most at this academy tend to forget my existence. Sigh. Maybe I should lock myself in the dorm I share with my brother. Nobody would even care if I went anyway. Alfred said he was definitely going, but he'll probably just flirt with one of his states. I don't think he has a date either. I heard stories like this, where siblings or cousins fall in love, but I wasn't asking Alfred out to the dance. He'd think I'd be weird, and he'd be creeped out too. Wait, why was I even thinking about this anyway?

Well, I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. I put my binder up in my locker and walked out of the academy with my laptop in hand. Maybe stopping by the coffee shop on my way to the dorm wouldn't be a bad idea. Drinking some coffee should hopefully make me less stressed about tonight. Making my way to the small shop I spy the BTT up to no good, as always. Gilbert had something of Elizabeta's, I could hear him talking about it. I continue the glance and see that they had taken her phone.

"Kesesese! Hey, Matthew!" Gilbert called out to me.

"H-hi.." I mumble and continue walking to the shop.

"Oi! Matthew! You should come hang with us before the dance tonight!" Francis yelled.

"N-no thanks I'm good.." I walk inside the shop and sit down at a table by myself.

"Hello sir, what would you like?"

I look up and see a bleach blonde waitress with her pad and pen. I examined her closely. Her uniform was tight on her small figure, and by the way she looks she was probably about 18-19 years old.

"Oh.. Uh.. Black coffee is fine..."

"Black coffee?"

"Y-yes.."

"Alright I'll be back." The girl smiled and walked off to get my coffee.

I opened my laptop to work on my paper due in two weeks. I had plenty of time, but honestly, it's best to do it now than later, right? The waitress brought my coffee to me. "Here you go, sir. Are you sure you didn't want any creamer?" I glanced up at her and smiled. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though." She smiled. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything." The waitress sat the coffee mug down on the table, along with a piece of paper. Curious to see what was on the paper, I unfolded it and seen that she gave me her phone number. Should I have been happy about it? Well.. I'm glad that she gave it to me, showing a sign of her interest in me. But she didn't know me and I didn't know her. I hope she doesn't give her number to random strangers.. I looked up and seen her looking at me. Okay. Awkward.

"Yooo Mattie! What's up bro?" I hear a familiar voice capture my attention. "Black coffee? Hm.. You need to put a lot of creamer in that stuff dude! It'll taste bitter if you don't."

"Oh.. well.. you can have the coffee if you'd like." He sits in the chair in front of me as I push the coffee towards his direction. "Whoa, seriously?! Thanks a lot! Best lil' bro ever to give me his coffee! So whatcha been doing?"

I looked at my laptop screen, only to find about half a paragraph written. "Writing this stupid paper." Alfred frowned. "Dude it's not due for a bit so chillax and rest up before the dance tonight!" I sighed. "Yes, I know this but if I get it done now then I won't have to cram it all in before it's due date unlike you." The older blonde pouted. "Aww come on Mattie don't be this way." The way his bottom lip stuck out was kind of cute.

Wait-

Did I just call my brother cute? Well, it's okay, right? No harm. I mean, after all, he is pretty handsome. I wish I were him sometimes.

"Uh.. Earth to Mattie!" Alfred was waving his hand in front of my eyes while they regained their focus. "Huh? Oh.. sorry.." I blushed a light shade of pink. "'Sall good bro!" Alfred grinned. "You're going to the dance tonight, right?" I shrugged. "Maybe." Alfred's eyes widened. "You have to go Mattie! You have a date, don't you?!" I shook my head. "Unfortunately, no.." He looked at me as if it was a huge shock to him, then his expression calmed down. "I don't have one either. I was rejected by several girls." Wow. I felt kinda bad for him.

"I'm sorry.. Alfie" my voice choked out his old nickname that I have him when we were kids. I hadn't called him that since."

"Naw, it's okay! We can go together and hang out and have a grand time! We won't be the only singles either!" Alfred piped up. "Yeah.. It seems that Gilbert doesn't have a date. Neither does Antonio. You heard who Arthur was with this year, right?" Alfred nodded. "Yeah! I never thought he'd choose Francis."

"So.. why won't you ask any of your states to the dance?" I asked him nervously. Alfred shrugged. "Well if I ask one then several others will be jealous, and so I've told myself never to date any of them." Alfred paused for a moment then changed the subject. "Hey! Let's go to our dorm to get ready for the dance!"

"I have to pay for the coffee though!" Alfred took out his wallet and placed money on the table along with a tip. "There. That's taken care of and we can go now!" Alfred shut my laptop lid and stuck it back in it's case. He pulled me by my right arm out of the seat and I quickly grabbed my laptop before he drug me away. "We don't have to be in such a rush, Alfred." He continued pulling me as we speed walked. "We need to use our free time to get ready! I have our tuxedos on our beds and it'll be fun!" Did he seriously just say that getting ready together will be fun? We're not teenage girls! What guy gets ready for a dance with his brother? We reach our dorm room and Alfred digs out his key for us to get in. As soon as he unlocks the door he practically shoves me in. "Go take your shower!" He pulls the keys out of the lock and walks inside. "O-okay.." I slowly walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I fidget around for a couple of minutes before unzipping my pants and letting them fall to my feet. I remove my glasses and sat them aside on top of the counter. I reach behind my neck and grab my hoodie, pulling it off over my head. Doing the same with my shirt, I manage to slip off my shoes and kick my pants aside in the process. All I was left in was my boxers and socks. I grab onto the countertop as I lift one leg up to pull the sock on my right foot off, then doing the same with my left. I turn on the water and let it warm up a bit before removing my last piece of clothing, fully exposing myself. I step inside the shower and close the curtain, sticking my hand underneath the faucet to make sure I have to temperature adjusted the way I want it. Turning the shower on, I squeeze the minty shampoo onto the palm of my left hand then rubbing both hands together. I stand underneath the shower head, wetting my hair before scrubbing. As soon as I finish washing my hair I grab the washcloth and soap, unaware of the footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Yo, Mattie! I ran out of cologne, so can I use some of yours once you're done?" Alfred walked into the bathroom, not bothering to knock. I blush and diligently poke my head out from behind the curtain. "Um.. S-sure Alfred.." Alfred gave me a thumbs up and grinned. "Alright cool! Thanks bro!" Alfred left and shut the door behind him after he stepped out of the bathroom. I wash my body and rinse, then turn off the shower and grab my towel. I dry myself off, then dry my hair. I wrap the towel around my waist and step out of the shower. I grab the stick of deodorant and apply it to my underarms, I comb my hair and walk to mine and Alfred's shared bedroom. "I'm gonna get in the shower now, Matt." Alfred sat his iPad down and went to the bathroom. I drop the towel and slip a pair of boxers on, then I start putting on tuxedo when I realize that I left my glasses in the bathroom. I walk back to the bathroom and knock on the door. It opens up wide and Alfred stood in front of me, fully exposed. "Yes, Mattie?" I blush and look away from him. "I n-need my glasses.." Alfred grabbed them from the counter and handed them to me. "Here ya go!" I kept my eyes off of his body and just nod. "Thanks.." I mumble and walk away just as soon as he shuts to door again. I put my glasses on and go sit on my bed where Kumajiro was laying asleep.

Ten minutes later and Alfred's already wearing his tux and all snazzed up. I'll admit, he doesn't look half bad in one. Okay.. so maybe I might have had a tiny.. bro crush?... on him. Nothing wrong with that. Besides I'll get over it soon, right? RIGHT? Ah.. who am I kidding? He's just so.. handsome. No wonder why many adore him so much. I mean it's one thing to see a picture of him, but to actually see his features in person.. that's a whole different story.

"Is something wrong, dude?" I snap out of my trance at the sound of Alfred's voice. "H-huh?" My face turned a soft shade of red as I looked down. "You were staring at me, so I thought something might be wrong." I was staring at him?! That's embarrassing. "Oh.. n-nothing's wrong.. A-Alfie..." Well that just probably made things obvious. "Alright then! I'm almost done with stuff just gimme a few more minutes!" He smiled then walked towards the bathroom.

Within five minutes, Alfred came out of the bathroom smelling like the Abercrombie & Fitch store. How much of my cologne did he apply? Seriously, he was about five yards away and I could smell him! And, yeah, the dorms at the academy are larger than normal dorms.

"Ready to go, Mattie?!" My brother stood at the doorway. "Yes. Let me give Kumacheerio or whatever his name is food first and then I'll be ready." I get some of the fish from the fridge and place it in his bowl, then wash my hands. Alfred and I walk out of our dorm and find people outside taking pictures. Gilbert was teasing Elizabeta about how her dress was revealing "too much" even smacking her ass. Roderich was standing close by with a pissed look on his face, but doesn't he normally look pissed anyway? Arthur and Francis were walking arm in arm, already making their way to the academy's gym, where the dance was being held. Antonio was standing beside Gilbert, who had now been hit in the head with a frying pan, several times. Alfred and I walked towards the academy gym when Gilbert pointed and yelled. "Kesesese, look! Alfred and Matthew are going to the dance with one another!" Elizabeta struck with her frying pan again. "You leave those two alone!" she screamed at the albino, now lying on the ground. "Why do you always hurt the awesome me?" he whined. I blushed and looked down as we kept walking. Alfred cleared his throat. "Just ignore Gilbert." I wish I could. But I also wish that we actually were going to the dance together. Sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Within the hour the dance starts and of course, there is chaos. Well, I'm actually staying out of it by standing beside the wall. Until a slow song comes on, Natalia is running around asking everyone where Ivan was at. But I did him a favor by not mentioning him hiding out in the mens' restroom. I was going to tell her to get my revenge on him for sitting on me during World Meetings.. stupid hoser.. but I didn't because he threatened me if I told her. Alfred actually danced with Lili during the first slow song, though I'm not sure if Vash liked it. I didn't care for it. I wish that I got to slow dance with Alfred. Not her. And, no, I wasn't jealous.. Okay maybe I was slightly jealous.. or really jealous.. I hated feeling that way too. It wasn't a very good feeling, and it made me feel like a mean person. I hate being mean. Oh, and yeah, us other Canadians actually aren't rude like that scumbag pop singer. He doesn't deserve to be Canadian at all. Such a disgrace to the country.. Making us look bad.. What was I talking about again? Well, never mind now.

After three hours, the dance ended and Alfred walked over to me. "Dude, you were a wall flower this whole time. Why didn't you dance or talk to anybody?" I sighed. If only he understood. "Is something wrong?" Alfred looked in my eyes with as serious look. I took a deep breath. "ItsjustthatIreallyloveyouAlfredandyouwillprobablynevertalktomeanymoreknowingthatIfeelthiswayaboutyou!" I hoped nobody heard me. "Whoa, speak up. I can't hear you." I blush and look down at my feet. "I love you, Alfie."

Alfred blinked. "Well I love you too, Mattie!"

"N-no.. I love you.. Love love you..."

"I love love you too, bro!"

Was he not getting it?

"No, Alfred! I love love you as in I love you sexually!" I cover my mouth after the words slip out. "Matthew.. I didn't know you felt that way about me." My face turned bright red at his words. "Y-yeah.." Alfred's face had turned red as well. "H-hey.. Mattie.." I look up. "I love love you too." Shocked by his words, he grabs my chin and kisses me. I had the urge to kiss back, so I did. It felt so wrong, yet right at the same time. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against his body, keeping our lips locked. I grabbed ahold of his shoulders as we exchanged kisses. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and he caught me, backing me up against the wall. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission. I open my mouth and our tongues meet one another. We had to break away shortly after. Stupid air. Why must we run out of it?! He puts me down and looks me in the eyes. "We'll continue this in our dorm."

...

Alfred had me pinned down on the bed on my stomach, trailing kisses down from the bottom of my ear and down my neck. I felt things heating up as he snuck his hands around to the zipper of my pants and pulling it down in a slow, teasing manner. God, I wished he'd hurry it up. He stuck his hand inside my pants and slowly rubbed on my growing member. I hissed at him. "A-Alfred stop teasing me!" The more he teased the more it hurt. We hadn't even done much and I was already wanting him. "Growing impatient are we?" Alfred smirked and removed his hand from the front of my pants, only to pull them off of me ten seconds later. I heard the sound of the fabric rubbing across his arms as he took his coat and shirt off. He leaned over me and I could feel his erect member poking me in the back through his tight pants. "You're being a naughty boy tonight, aren't you?" he said in a low, seductive tone. "I never thought someone as innocent as you could enjoy things like this." He flipped me over on my back and pushed my shirt up high enough to expose my chest. He kissed a trail down from my chest to my boxers and stopped. I looked to see what the hold up was. "Hey, Al-AH" Within a few seconds he had yanked my boxers down and taken my hardened member into his mouth, slowly sucking on it. "Jesus Alfie.." He looks up at me with those baby blue eyes of his, and removes my cock from his mouth. Without taking his eyes off me, he sits up and unzips his pants, taking them off along with his own boxers.

He reached over and dug through his nightstand and pulled out the lubricant then squeezed some onto his fingers. "If I hurt you, say so, okay?" I nodded and he proceeded to slip a finger in. The lube was cold, yet it felt good. He slipped a second finger in, which stung a little bit considering I haven't had anything shoved up my ass before. My brother was going to be my first. He slipped a third and final finger in to make sure I was stretched out enough, then he grabbed my legs and opened them wide enough so he could slip his own member into me. "I'll go slow." he assured me and slowly pushed into me. I hissed under my breath for it stung a little and tears formed into the corners of my eyes. "Am I hurting you too much?!" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "Y-yeah but I'll be fine." I say and move myself around to make sure I wasn't going to be on fire once this had begun. "I-I think you can go now." I tell him and he starts to slowly thrust. It hurts the first few thrusts but shortly turns into pleasure. "A-Ah...This feels..good." Alfred begins to pick up the pace a bit. "God, Mattie you're so tight it feels amazing." Eventually he starts going faster and harder, deeper even. "Nngh.. ah.. ahh...AHH" I cry out in agony as he hits my g-spot. "R-right there, Al-Alfie please right there!"

Alfred continues hitting my g-spot over and over until I can feel the tension building up. "Oh mon Dieu Alfred! Putain ce sentiment incroyable! Je suis sur le point de jouir!(1)" I cry out. "I don't know what you just said but it sounds hot!" Alfred continued thrusting until we both came. He pulled out and flopped over beside me as we laid there panting like dogs. "Th-that was incredible." I say in between breaths. "I love you so much, Mattie." Alfred looks at me. "Je t'aime aussi(2), Alfie." He smiles and places a soft yet sweet kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**(1) Oh mon Dieu Alfred! Putain ce sentiment incroyable! Je suis sur le point de jouir! (French) - Oh my God Alfred! Fuck this feels amazing! I'm about to cum! **

**(2) Je t'aime aussi (French) - I love you too**


End file.
